Pretensão
by santiago-chan
Summary: Hoje ele arriscaria tudo para conquista-la. Será que ela se deixaria levar?


Disclaimer: É o presente de amigo screto pra Taina. Bem ela não me pediu algo especifico, então estou dando uma das ones que eu mais gostei de escrever. Espero muito que goste pois foi feita com muito carinho. E esse Ichi deu trabalho...

Bleach não me pertence.

* * *

**_Pretensão_**

Ele tinha uma pretensão: ela.

Agora ele era um homem. Tinha seus 25 anos, seu rosto ainda aparentava 15. Envelhecer toma uma dimensão completamente diferente quando já se está morto.

A morte. Para alguns é motivo de medo, repulsa, indignação. Para ele não poderia ter chegado de maneira mais doce.

Em vez da foice, a espada.

Em vez da capa preta, o kimono e as calças de boca larga.

Em vez do homem, a mulher.

Uma bela mulher. A sua deusa da morte.

O seu anjo se revelou com cabelos negros azulados como a noite, olhos violetas que fariam inveja a mais bela tanzanita e pele alva como a neve.

** _Uma mentira_**

Ele esperava a chegada dela.

Já tinha sentido sua reaitsu próxima, era só uma questão de tempo.

Hoje ele estava disposto a conquistá-la.

Sem medo, hesitação ou arrependimento.

O céu cinza lá fora evidenciava como estava o coração de ambos: chuvoso e confuso.

Ela entrou em silêncio no apartamento, passou pela sala bem organizada, simples.

Ele escolhera sair de casa assim que entrou na faculdade e depois de formado conseguiu sua independência.

Ela entrou no quarto, o achou em sua forma espiritual, encostado na parede ao lado de uma ampla janela, com a cama a sua frente, a esperando.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou preocupada. — Disseram que era urgente.

— Precisava falar com você. — ele disse com um meio sorriso.

— Imbecil! — ela gritou, era o máximo de preocupação que poderia demonstrar sem reviver sentimentos antigos que estavam enterrados. O sorriso dele aumentou. — Me fez vir aqui a toa. Não vai nem pedir desculpas?!

— Não. — ele disse com simplicidade. — Não estou arrependido. Você não viria se não fosse assim. — ele se desencostou da parede.

— Você está regredindo? — ela perguntou irônica com um sorriso.

— E também não foi uma mentira. Eu realmente precisava de você aqui, como dizia cada palavra daquele bilhete.

**_Uma omissão_**

— Então? — ela esperava uma resposta.

— Eu omiti detalhes. Mas eu preciso de você aqui. — ele deu alguns passos na direção dela, dando a volta na cama.

Ela ficou de costas para ele e começou a caminhar em direção a porta. Sentiu os braços dele envolvendo-a, enlaçando-a. Ela se chocou delicadamente contra o largo peito dele, ele não era mais um menino. Fechou os olhos e puxou o ar longamente. Sentiu o seu perfume, que não mudou ao longo do tempo, era o mesmo que tinha o seu guarda roupas. Forte e marcante como os seus cabelos laranja e tão doce quanto os seus olhos castanhos podiam ser.

**_Uma necessidade._**

— Eu preciso de você aqui comigo. — ele apertou o enlaço. — Você é a minha força. Eu venho vivido todo esse tempo sem sentido. Ou melhor, com um sentido, tirar você da minha cabeça. Desde que você voltou para a Soul Socity mergulhei no colégio, depois na faculdade. Tudo pra te esquecer. Tentei outras mulheres, mas nenhuma conseguiu tirar o gosto do seu beijo da minha memória.

_**Flash back**_

_— Rukia, volta aqui, você vai me ouvir. — ele corria atrás dela._

_— Não, eu estou voltando. É definitivo. — ela parou de frente para ele._

_— Isso é definitivo. — ele disse firme._

_Ele a apertou contra si, ela arregalou os olhos._

_— Entenda. — ele aproximou o rosto do dela e capturou os lábios dela. Aos poucos ela foi cedendo e se entregando ao beijo de bom grado. Ela o agarrou pela gola do kimono, trazendo-o para mais perto e aprofundando o beijo._

_**Fim do Flash back**_

— Quero você do meu lado, agora, sempre. Quero que a sua alma complete a minha. A minha morte não foi por acaso. Se existem grande história de amor, a nossa é uma delas. Não termina com a morte. A morte, para nós, foi um começo. Prova de que nossas almas já estavam ligadas.

**_Ira_**

Ele começou a acariciar os seus cabelos.

— Eu quis matar o Renji, quando ele me disse que ia se declarar para você. Só de pensa que as mãos dele podiam te tocar, uma agonia profunda me invadiu. Não consegui dormir por noites, até saber que você o tinha rejeitado.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a falar mais próximo do ouvido dela.

**_Desejo_**

— No seu aniversário, aquele vestido preto ficou perfeito. Passei a noite inteira me segurando para não agarrar você ali mesmo. Para não te tomar nos braços e fugir. Fugir para longe, onde você não pudesse me escapar, pudesse ser somente minha e me pertencer por dias e noites inteiras.

— Está tentando me seduzir? — ela perguntou com a voz rouca, ele adquiriu o ar de riso.

— Se isso te amarra a mim, também. Estou conseguindo? — ele acariciou a nuca dela, arranhando levemente. Um arrepio correu o corpo dela.

— Me deixe te seduzir. — se colocou de frente para ela, dando a volta. — Me deixe te mostrar o quanto podemos fazer bem um para o outro. Confia em mim.

Ele a encarou durante um longo momento em silêncio. Seus olhos diziam mais que palavras; o azul compreendia o castanho, e este lhe transmitia intensidade...

Ela passou os dedos em sua face, sentindo o leve toque da barba bem feita.

—Ichigo... — ela disse hesitante, mas continuou a traçar caminhos pela sua pele. Ele cerrou os olhos e sua respiração se tornou intensa.

Aquilo foi um convite que ela não pode recusar. Levou a outra mão a nuca dele, precisava sentir o seu gosto novamente, era o que sua alma e carne desejavam. O leve toque não foi suficiente para ambos.

Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior dela, pedindo permissão. Permissão que foi concedida com urgência. A apertava contra si, com posse, como se estivesse com medo de que ela fugisse a qualquer momento.

Ele se separou dela temeroso. Em seus olhos podia-se se ver a dúvida. Ela tinha se entregue, mas será que era para sempre? Ele não suportaria outro não. Pousou a mão sobre a face dela.

— Baka! — ela disse respondendo as perguntas não ditas feitas através daquele olhar. Ela colocou a sua mão sobre a dele, apertando-a levemente. Entrelaçou seus dedos de forma mágica... Pequenos pontos cintilantes de pura alegria podiam ser notados nos olhos da morena. Ambos cerraram os olhos e apenas sentiram o momento, que se tornava singular. O sonho que ele almejara estava se tornando realidade, ela o pertenceria e não fugiria. Ele a beijou com fervor e em reverência. Pode sentir o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas. Se dependesse dele, essas lágrimas sempre estariam lá, seriam de felicidade e para todo o sempre.

**_Fim_**

* * *

**N/A:** E ai gostaram? Deixe uma Review dizendo o que achou. A autora baka agradece.


End file.
